Allison Everett
Allison Everett is the protagonist of RationalScarlett's original fiction One in a Billion. She's a 16-year-old American girl, with an IQ of 450. Biography Allison was born as the first child in the Everett family. For the first six months she seemed like an ordinary baby girl, but had actually already taught herself to read. During a visit to a zoo, she read aloud the name of a very obscure dinosaur. This caught the attention of Dr. Brixton-Sawyer, a famous paleontologist who was on an outing with family. It was then discovered that Allison was inhumanly intelligent. Over the next few years, her abilities developed rapidly. At the age of 2, she had the mental capacity of a 12-year-old, but had too wait another year to start school simply because she was so small. When she was 5, she took part in political debates in the newspapers, writing articles about pollution and women's reproductive rights. She started her university education at nine, and had three different PhDs by the time she was 14. At that point she became appointed as professor. Allison had very few friends, as she looked at most humans as lower life-forms. Dr. Brixton-Sawyer, called "Bricks" by his friends, became a mentor and father figure to her. He made sure she ate, and often drove her home in the evening when she'd worked late. She also befriended the university's second youngest professor, Megan Wainwright, who taught Allison her unique insights on boys and popularity. Allison, together with Bricks and Megan, was also one of the few people worthy of being part of Dr. Henderson Boyd's circle of friends. The only one of her friends who was a similar age, was Simon Mitchell, who was also a 1:1 000 000 000 case. He lacked most of his skeleton, and was kept alive by a special wheelchair. Allison spent as little time home as she could, since she felt more at home at the university. She felt her parents were hopelessly primitive, despite evidence that both of them vere quite successful in their own right. With the births of her sisters, 4 and 5 years younger than herself, Allison also felt that she had been replaced within the family by more desirably "normal" children. When she was 16, Allison's life was turned upside down when her family relocated to Malovia in Europe. Allison had hoped to stay in the USA and continue her career, but a psychology test showed that she was unable to live on her own just yet, due to a lack of knowledge about everyday life. Despite Bricks' offering to be her legal guardian, her parents wanted her to come along on the journey. Although they assured her that she was brought along because they wanted to get to know her again before she became a "real" adult, Allison felt betrayed. Upon arrival in Malovia, Allison also discovered that she was required by the country's constitution to be enrolled in the school system until she was 18. She got permission to drop a few classes, but had to show up daily for mandatory lessons. Deciding to make the best of the situation, in order to not lose her sanity, she made up her mind to see if she could make "protegés" out of the most intelligent students at the school. Not expecting to make any friends, Allison was more bothered than pleased when her neighbours' daughter Jessie seemed to decide to be her friend anyway. Gallery Category:Mary Sues Category:One in a Billion characters